


A dream I had during a nap.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Animals, Blogging, Dreams, Gen, House Party, Inspired by Dreams, Love Bites, Party, Partying, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Let me tell you about a dream I had.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	A dream I had during a nap.

So I was at a party at Scrooge McDuck's mansion but I couldn't really remember how I got there nor think of anyone else who was there. I couldn't find any food and I don't particularly like parties. So I went over to a corner of the room that had some clothes in a pile and sat down. From a completely different pile nearby on the floor, this weird bird creature came out and bite my finger. Normally I can't feel anything in a dream but I remember well that it hurt bad. Della Duck came over and she took the creature in her arms. It made a strange purring noise that was way too deep from something barely the size of a teenage kitten. 

I asked what it was. This thing was goose like but too many mammalain traits, plus it was four legged and the feathers would keep changing colors. Beautiful colors. I only saw it in teal, cyan, blue, and green but it's fluffy feathers were just Wow. I have no taste in beauty but this was glamorous in a fairy sense of the word. Della told me it was a Jeweled Goose or Corn. I couldn't tell well because of the crowd. She told me to check out her vlog because she made some on the topic. I thought it'd be nice to learn about a new animal and I didn't have anything better to do at the party until someone I knew came by, so if put on a set of earphones and watched her videos. 

I picked the oldest video I couldn't find. It started with Della following the bird around as it did cat like things as she explained how she and her Uncle Scrooge found it during an adventure. In some north American jungle, Scrooge had heard about strange beings with jewels for feathers. Turns out they were speaking metaphorically about the impressive look of the species. Then the pilot noted their violent nature. The creature then attacked her leg in a form both snake like and cat like, it's neck appeared flexible and powerful for long but small size. This action made the Adventurer laugh and joke about the Jeweled Goose/Corn being a predator.

I watched another video where she showed it's biology. The teeth were impressivly large for the small head. Teeth that she displayed to the camera after the creature had bit her hand. I got the impression that the attacks and bites that the creature gave Della we're playful in nature and therefore didn't hurt as much as it's warning bite to me. Then the next video was of McDuck playing with the creature along with Della. Which was mainly him grumbling about how it wasn't made of real jewels and being a little surprised by the intelligence as it kept on not being fooled by his tricks. 

For example, he had a squeaky mouse toy and he was talking about how it was so stupid that if he "threw" the toy but actually had it behind his back that the bird would run after it. He tried this but that didn't work as the Jeweled Goose/Corn just walked around to his back and nabbed the toy. I assumed the giggles behind the camera every time these attempts to fool the animal failed, were his niece. 

Sometimes the creature would make deep sounds as if to reply, some of those sounded vaguely like laughing. The responses seemed appropriate. Like for example, one time the bird laughed after not being fooled by Scrooge along with Della. Another time, it was in a weird argument with the richest duck. He would yell about something the beastly thing did and it would reply by honking in different ways. I'm not 100% sure if this was just mimicry or actually speaking. The argument itself was mostly about the Jeweled Goose/Corn biting people or stealing something. It ended quickly because to The Capitalist's own words, "it's stubborn as a brick wall and just as stupid so there is not use fighting something that can't understand a word you say."

I think he was just being a sore loser because he lost to something with a brain smaller than a walnut. 

Anyways, the videos were very entertaining. I was disappointed when I woke up because I wanted to see more. 

The End.


End file.
